Day after Day
by KatziusTheCleanFreak
Summary: Hanya tentang kehidupan sehari-hari para tokoh SnK yang sudah menikah dan berkeluarga. mau tahu kisah lengkapnya? Just CEKIDOT!
1. Chapter 1 : Eren and Mikasa Jaeger

**Ahhoy! Jumpa lagi bersama saya, Katzius, dalam fanfik Shingeki no Kyojin! **

**Di fanfik kali ini, mungkin mulai chapter 2 dan seterusnya, saya nggak akan banyak ngomong. **

**Dan saya mau mengingatkan para Readers sekalian, bahwa :**

**1) Semua pasangan yang berada di sini sudah berstatus suami-istri. **

**2) Pairing di sini bervariasi, jadi satu orang mungkin bisa lebih dari satu pasangan :D **

**3) Keadaannya di fanfik ini pokoknya semua normal, gak ada titan, gak ada yang mati, dan sebagainya.**

**Dan saya mau berterima kasih kepada Zefanya Elric u****n****tuk inspirasi, izin, dan request-nya. Arigato!**

**Jadi, Pokoknya, Happy reading, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime owns Shingeki no Kyojin**

**.**

**.**

**Day after day**

**. **

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Eren and Mikasa Jaeger.**

**.**

**.**

**-Wake Up!**

"Eren...bangun..." sebuah suara wanita membangunkannya. Eren membuka mata sedikit, dan menyadari Mikasa yang membangunkannya.

"Apa, Mikasa?" kata Eren yang lalu berguling menjauh. "Biarkan aku tidur,"

"Eren, suamiku.." Mikasa menghela napas, mencoba bersabar membangunkan suaminya. "Hari ini kau kan berangkat kerja!"

Eren masih keras kepala.

Mikasa menghela napas sekali lagi. Diliriknya jam dinding. Sudah jam 6.45. Padahal seharusnya Eren sampai di kantor jam 7.15.

Ya sudah, kalau sudah begini tak ada cara lain.

Mikasa mengambil toa yang memang khusus dipersiapkannnya jika Eren tidak bisa dibangunkan.

Setelah berdehem beberapa kali dan menyalakan toa, dia mendekatkan toa tersebut ke kuping suaminya dan berteriak, "**SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIN DIE JAGER!**"

Dan benar saja, Eren langsung terguling ke sisi ranjang.

BRUKK!

"Mikasa! Memangnya kau perlu membangunkanku sekeras itu?!" teriak Eren sambil menutup telinganya yang sakit.

"Salah kau sendiri! Siapa yang menonton pertandingan bola hingga jam setengah tiga pagi? Kan sudah kubilang, hari ini kau kerja! Bla, bla, bla..." jadilah Mikasa mengomel kembali. Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah lazim dialami oleh suami-istri yang belum beranak ini.

Sementara Mikasa mengomel, Eren hanya bisa menanggapi, "Iya, iya, aku tahu," berulang-ulang.

**-Breakfast Time!**

"Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Mikasa pada suaminya yang masih membersihkan diri.

"Oke! Aku segera ke sana!" balas Eren sambil berlari ke ruang makan dengan kemeja yang belum dikancingkan.

Eren segera menelan ludah saat melihat apa yang dihidangkan istrinya.

"Er... Istriku... cuma ini yang kita punya?" tanya Eren saat melihat isi piringnya adalah apa yang paling dia benci; Ikan goreng. Sebenarnya Eren benci segala macam ikan-ikan.

"Iya," kata Mikasa sambil menyendokkan sup ke dalam mangkok suaminya. "Jangan banyak mengeluh. Harga barang-barang sedang naik, kau tahu,"

Oke, sekarang Eren terjebak dalam dua pilihan, 1) Memakan makanan yang dia benci itu apapun caranya, dan 2) Menolak makan dengan halus, dan beresiko dihajar oleh Mikasa.

Menentukan kedua pilihan itu bagaikan memakan buah simalakama.

Akhirnya, Eren lebih memilih untuk mengundi kedua pilihan dengan cara ala Spongebob.

"_Cap cip cup kembang kuncup, kuda laut ketiban pintu, Ibuku bilang kau pecundang dan kaulah orangnya,"_ kata Eren komat-kamit. Akhirnya terpilihlah pilihan satu.

Eren sebenarnya mau mengulang pilihannya, tapi dia teringat perkataan temannya, Reiner Braun.

"_Terkadang, ada saatnya kita tidak bisa mundur,"_ katanya waktu itu.

Benar. Ini adalah saat dimana dia tidak bisa mundur. Jadi mau tak mau dia harus melahapnya.

Dengan mata tertutup, dipaksakannya untuk menghabiskan ikan itu. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada menghadapi Mikasa yang mengamuk.

"Bagaimana, Sayang? Enak, tidak?" tanya Mikasa sambil memperhatikan suaminya makan.

"I-iya," kata Eren setengah hati.

**-Financial Problem**

"Aduuh, bagaimana ini?" Mikasa yang kebingungan menghempaskan diri ke ranjang. Di tangannya terdapat buku perhitungan ekonomi rumah-tangga dan pensil.

Makan malam sudah dia siapkan, tapi dia sadar kulkas sudah sangat kosong. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa butir telur.

Saat menghitung uang untuk belanja, barulah ia sadar uang sebesar dua ratus ribu menghilang begitu saja dari dompetnya.

Semula ia mengira ia telah belanja terlalu banyak bulan lalu, tapi setelah menghitung-hitung ulang, sudah jelas bahwa dia tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begini, kita tidak akan bisa belanja bulanan," katanya khawatir. "Harga barang-barang kan sedang naik,"

"Aku pulang!" kata Eren yang membuka pintu depan.

Mikasa segera bangkit dan membalas, "Selamat datang!"

Mikasa segera melepas jas suaminya. "Bagaimana tadi di kantor, Sayang?"

"Yah, biasa saja, sih," kata Eren sambil duduk di sofa. "Paling-paling cuma penambahan waktu kerja satu jam perhari,"

"Ooh, begitu. Baguslah, berarti akan ada kenaikan gaji, kan?" tanya Mikasa sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh.

"Belum tahu juga," kata Eren.

Hening beberapa saat kemudian.

"O'ya, uangku hilang dari dompet," kata Mikasa.

"Hah?" Eren yang tengah menyeruput teh tersedak.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Hi-hilang bagaimana?" Eren mulai pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas, kemarin malam masih ada, dan sore ini sudah lenyap," jelas Mikasa. "Berarti sudah jelas kalau tidak dicopet,"

Eren malah makin tidak berani memandang mata istrinya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau yang mengambilnya, ya?" tanya Mikasa menginterogasi.

"Ti-tidak, kok!" kata Eren gugup.

"Kau pasti berbohong," kata Mikasa. "Telingamu memerah. Jadi, memang benar kan kau yang ambil?"

"I-iya," kata Eren.

"Lalu? Kau pakai untuk apa?" kata Mikasa dengan nada berbahaya. "Jangan-jangan, kau pakai untuk mengencani gadis lain, ya?"

"Ti-tidak!" sangkal Eren. Mikasa memasang wajah _Katakan-Yang-Sebenarnya-Atau-Mati-Kau_.

"Sungguh. Daripada buat gadis lain, lebih baik buat kamu, Mikasa!" kata Eren, masih menyangkal. Kali ini dia memang kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh, kendatipun telinganya masih merah.

"Kalau lebih baik buat aku, kenapa kamu ambil?"

"Y-ya, itu... sebenarnya, aku ambil untuk membeli lotre," kata Eren akhirnya.

"Mph!" Mikasa hanya mendengus dan berbalik.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" kata Eren. Mikasa malah berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Sudahlah," kata Mikasa. "Aku akan memasak makan malam,"

"Omong-omong, kita akan makan malam apa?" tanya Eren.

"Yang ada cuma ikan asin kering dan saus sambal. Aku belum beli apa-apa lagi. Jangan protes," kata Mikasa sambil menatap suaminya.

"Baik," kata Eren lesu. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu," katanya sambil masuk kamar dan menutupnya.

Setelah Eren pergi, Mikasa diam-diam tersenyum sambil menatap kupon lotre milik Eren. Kupon tersebut ternyata adalah kupon yang memenangi hadiah sebesar empat setengah juta.

"Eren! Mau kumasakkan makanan yang lain?" teriak Mikasa dengan nada riang.

"NGAREP DOT COM! IKAN ASIN MAH IKAN ASIN AJA!" balas Eren, jelas-jelas kesal.

Mikasa hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar reaksi suaminya.

**-Night Sleep**

"Kau ini betul-betul kejam, Mikasa..." kata Eren seusai makan malam. Akhirnya mereka tidak jadi makan ikan asin, tapi Mikasa membelikan Eren makanan lain.

"Salahmu juga, kan, Eren? Lain kali kalau mau mengambil uang, beritahu aku dulu," kata Mikasa sambil berganti baju. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih tipis dan celana dalam merah. Eren yang melihatnya agak salah tingkah.

Eren segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berganti baju juga. Dia juga memakai kaus putih tipis, hanya saja dia memakai celana _boxer_. Eren melemparkan dirinya ke kasur. Begitu pula dengan Mikasa.

Hening.

"Hei, Eren?"

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah berpikir buruk tentang aku?" tanya Mikasa sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Eh?" Eren sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa kau tanya tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran," jawab Mikasa.

"Oh, kalau itu sih... pernah saja," kata Eren.

"Kau berpikir aku itu bagaimana?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

"Er... yah, aku cuma berpikir kamu itu istriku yang cerewet, dan kadang-kadang terlalu keras,"

"Memang aku itu cerewet, ya?" tanya Mikasa, sedikit kesal.

"Hanya kadang-kadang," kata Eren sambil mengecup dahi istrinya. "Sudahlah, ayo tidur,"

"Iya," kata Mikasa, bersandar pada Eren. Eren segera menyelimuti mereka berdua, lalu tidur.

**-Chapter 1 END-**

**Yosh! Akhirnya sampai juga Anda pada penghujung chapter kali ini. **

**Saya mau memberitahukan, bahwa request pairing diterima! Pairing-nya boleh siapa aja, mau yuri, yaoi, maupun straight, akan saya terima. Jadi ditunggu, ya, request-nya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bertholdt and Annie Fubar

**Halloha! Kali ini, saya akan menampilkan pairing Berthold/Annie atas request dari ****Cherry-Sakura05****. **

**Maad kalo lama ye, saya komputer saya sekarang di-shift ama imouto saya, jadi rada ketunda :D Makasih buat ****Cherry-Sakura05** **atas PM-nya XD**

**Yak, untuk yang udah review dan request, arigato, ya! **

**Saya nggak mau banyak omong, jadi, LET'S CEKIDOT!**

**Disclaimer : Saya harus bilang ini berapa kali, sih? Shingeki no Kyojin kan udah jelas bukan punya saya!**

**.**

**.**

**Day after day**

**. **

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Bertholdt and Annie Fubar.**

**.**

**.**

**- Sign, Your Husband**

"Annie, Annie... bangun!" Bertholdt membangunkan istrinya yang masih tertidur. Sekilas Annie, istri Bertholdt, terlihat lembut saat sedang tidur. Sangat mirip dengan putri tidur.

Namun, saat Bertholdt mencoba membangunkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Annie bukannya bangun, tapi malah melayangkan serangkaian kepalan tinju ke sumber suara. Bertholdt yang memang sudah biasa menghadapi istrinya yang tomboi ini, langsung menghindar.

Bertholdt mencoba cara lain. Dia mengambil _Handphone _Annie dan menyetel lagu kesukaannya, _Reluctant Heroes_, keras-keras.

Tapi sebaliknya, Annie malah makin nyenyak.

Sebenarnya wajar saja, sih, kalau dia masih tidur sekarang. Karena tadi malam Annie menonton siaran pertandingan bola, plus mengobrol dengan Eren Jaeger, temannya soal pertaruhan siapa yang menang. Hari ini yang bertanding adalah Chelsea versus Real Madrid. Annie memilih Madrid, dan Eren memilih Chelsea.

Sudahlah, mari kita kembali ke Bertholdt sebelum pembicaraan makin tidak nyambung.

Berthold menghela napas putus asa dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan putrinya, Andrea Fubar, yang berusia tiga tahun. Awalnya dia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk mengguyur Annie dengan segayung air, tapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Resikonya terlalu besar.

"Andrea... bangun! Hari ini kau sekolah, kan?"

Berbeda dengan ibunya, Andrea langsung membuka mata dan meloncat turun dari ranjang.

"Tentu _caja_ hari ini aku_ cekolah_, Papa Butthurt!" jawab si kecil Andrea.

Jangan heran, kalau Bertoldt dipanggil 'Papa Butthurt' oleh Andrea. Itu karena dulu saat berusia dua tahun, saat dia diajarkan untuk mengeja nama ayahnya, dia salah mengejanya dari 'Bertholdt Fubar' menjadi 'Butthurt Football'. Dan panggilan itu sepertinya berlangsung hingga sekarang.

Sementara, sepertinya pelafalan Andrea untuk 'Annie Fubar' tidak mengalami masalah, karena Andrea memanggil Annie hanya dengan sebutan 'Mama'.

"Ya, kalau begitu, cepatlah mandi. Papa sudah menyiapkan sarapan," kata Bertholdt.

"Oke!" kata Andrea sambil menyambar handuk. "O'ya, Papa, mana Mama?"

"Mama masih tidur," kata Betholdt sambil menunjuk kamarnya. "Sudahlah, cepat mandi. Nanti Mama akan Papa bangunkan,"

Setelah lewat kurang lebih tiga perempat jam, barulah Andrea siap berangkat sekolah, dan Bertholdt juga sudah siap berangkat kerja. Namun sayangnya, Annie masih saja belum bisa dibangunkan. Wanita langsing berambut pirang itu masih bergulung di ranjang dengan manisnya.

Bertholdt tidak bisa menunggu istrinya sampai bangun, karena itu, sebelum berangkat dia tulis pesan,

"_Aku dan Andrea berangkat duluan. Sarapan ada di meja._

_Sign, Your Husband,"_

**- Ready, Set, Fight!**

"Aku pulang..." Bertholdt yang kelelahan sehabis pulang kerja membuka pintu rumah.

Namun, alih-alih disambut dengan secangkir teh hangat dan senyum manis, dia malah disambut tatapan tajam dari Annie. Andrea tidak kelihatan. Mungkin bersembunyi karena takut melihat mamanya atau malah sudah tidur.

"Fyuuh. Benar-benar hari yang berat," kata Bertholdt. "Ada apa, Annie?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" sembur Annie langsung.

"He-hei! Tunggu dulu!" Meski berbadan besar, Bertholdt ternyata masih kerepotan menghadapi teknik bela diri istrinya yang lincah dan gesit itu. Untunglah Annie tidak memukul dengan serius. Jika iya, sudah dipastikan Bertholdt bisa mental secara kolosal. Untuk lebih tepatnya, mungkin bisa mental hingga enam puluh meter jauhnya.

"Tunggu dulu kubilang! Biarkan aku menjelaskan!" Bertholdt sedikit membentak istrinya.

Annie tertegun dan menghentikan pukulannya.

Bertholdt berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meledak. Jika dia sudah marah, suasana bisa runyam berhari-hari. Annie bukan tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan.

"Oke, sudahkah kau lihat pesan yang kutulis di kulkas?" tanya Bertholdt sabar.

"Pesan?" Ekspresi marah Annie langsung berubah, digantikan mimik bingung. "Pesan apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ikut aku," kata Bertholdt, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Pesan itu," kata Bertholdt sambil menunjuk pintu kulkas yang jelas-jelas ditempeli kertas HVS putih dengan tulisan spidol hitam.

"Oh,"Annie hanya tersenyum malu sekilas, tapi lalu segera digantikan dengan muka datarnya yang biasa.

"Po-pokoknya, sudahlah! Maaf! Kau mau makan malam apa?" tanya Annie, kentara sekali ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa saja," kata Bertholdt, lega masalah sudah selesai.

**-Am I worth it?**

"Sebentar, ya... aku mau ke minimarket di sebelah," kata Annie saat selesai memasak.

"Oke," kata Bertholdt dengan mulut penuh. "Cepatlah kembali,"

Annie mengambil jaket dan dompet, lalu berjalan keluar. Yang ditujunya sebenarnya bukan minimarket, melainkan taman kecil di dekat rumah mereka.

Taman itu biasa saja, hanya merupakan petak rumput berukuran 7x7 meter, dengan pagar semak di sekitarnya dan air mancur yang memiliki diameter 3 m. Anehnya, taman itu terasa nyaman sekali untuk menenangkan diri.

Annie duduk di pinggir air mancur.

Direnungkannya kejadian tadi. Dia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, yang mungkin bisa berakibat fatal. Untunglah Bertholdt adalah seorang suami yang sabar.

Tapi kemudian dia berpikir, bahwa semua dilakukan Bertholdt. Mulai dari memasak sarapan, hingga mengurus keuangan keluarga, semuanya Bertholdt lakukan. Sementara dia? Dia kebanyakan hanya menunggui Andrea pulang ke rumah, atau menonton siaran bola.

Apa dia benar-benar seorang istri dan ibu yang baik?

Atau apakah dia benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang istri?

"Ah, Annie... sedang apa di sini?" sebuah suara yang lembut menyapanya.

Annie menoleh. "Ah, Petra nee-san. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya merenung saja," jawab Annie sekenanya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Petra yang hanya memakai kaus panjang berwarna hijau dan celana _jeans_ merek Levi's.

"Silakan saja," kata Annie. Petra pun duduk, sementara Annie melamun.

"Er.. maaf, kalau aku boleh tanya, apa ada mengganjal di pikiranmu?" tanya Petra.

"Ah, tidak, " balas Annie sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, baiklah, kalau tidak mau memberitahuku," kata Petra sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Er... sedang apa Petra nee-san di sini?" tanya Annie.

"Cuma menenangkan diri saja," kata Petra.

Hening sesaat.

"Er... memangnya Rivaille nii-san sampai segitunya?" tanya Annie.

Petra menggeser posisi duduk. "Yah... Rivaille adalah pria yang sulit dimengerti, bahkan oleh aku, istrinya sendiri. Apa Bertholdt juga begitu?"

"Kurang lebih tidak," kata Annie. "Malah kurasa aku yang kurang mengerti, pada diriku sendiri, maupun pada Bertholdt dan anakku. Entahlah, apa... aku memang pantas menjadi istri?"

Petra tersenyum. Annie sudah memakan umpannya. Sekarang tinggal menarik masalah ke permukaan.

"Tentu saja, Annie," kata Petra, tersenyum jahil. "Setiap putri memiliki pangerannya,"

"Untuk minta maaf, lebih baik kau begini..." Petra membisiki Annie.

- **Wanna Sleep?**

"Suamiku..." Annie memanggil Bertholdt dari kamar.

_DEG._

Bertholdt yang tengah hanya memakai selesai mandi, hanya memakai handuk, terpaku di depan pintu yang tertutup, dan mendadak jantungnya latihan menari _tap _ala Michael Jackson. Hawa di sekitar berubah dingin seketika, seolah ada pocong atau kuntilanak lewat.

Gawat.

Jika Annie sudah bersuara seduktif seperti itu, berarti... ini sudah pertanda.

Kemudian Bertholdt teringat pesan temannya, Reiner, saat di kantor.

"_Terkadang, ada saat di mana kita tidak bisa mundur!"_ kata Reiner pada waktu itu.

Maka, sambil memberanikan diri dan berkeringat dingin, Bertholdt masuk kamar sambil menyerahkan diri pada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Dan kemudian, dilihatnya pemandangan yang bisa menyejukkan mata laki-laki manapun, yaitu...

Annie, tengah berbaring di ranjang, hanya memakai pakaian dalam, dan di wajahnya terlukis senyuman menggoda.

Bertholdt harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya agar tidak mimisan lalu pingsan.

Sudah pasti Annie ingin melakukannya.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Aku bertemu Petra nee-san tadi," kata Annie.

"_Jadi dia, ya, yang menyarankan ini. Oh, Petra nee-san, kenapa justru cara penyelesaian ini yang kau sarankan?"_ Bertholdt membatin merana.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu," kata Bertholdt. "Andrea sudah tidur dari tadi, jadi kurasa aman,"

Namun, belum lama berselang...

Andrea yang terbangun karena mimpi buruk, meraih bantal dan selimutnya untuk pindah. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil memang begitu.

Diketuknya pintu kamar dengan polos dan kemudian dibukanya.

Annie dan Bertholdt panik. Mereka berdua segera membungkus diri dengan selimut, dan berharap-harap cemas agar otak Andrea tak dapat memproses apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

Untungnya, Andrea yang setengah mengantuk langsung tertidur di sebelah Bertholdt.

Kendatipun begitu, mereka tetap tak bisa keluar dalam keadaan tanpa busana di depan Andrea. Yah, untuk masalah itu kita tinggalkan saja dulu, dan mari kita lihat esok pagi...

**-Chapter 2 END-**

**Oke, Anda rupanya sudah hadir di akhir cerita.**

**Yak, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua reviewers dan requesters :D it means a lot XD**

**Makasih sudah membaca cerita saya walapun telat apdet *dilemparkemulutTitan**

**Request masih saya buka. Kalo boleh, saya mau pairing yang agak GREGET. Crack juga boleh, kok. Jangan malu2 XD**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rivaille (and Petra Rall)

**Hallow! Jumpa lagi bersama saya, Katzius, dalam fanfic Day after Day! Tepok tangan pok ame-ame, saudara-saudara! *dijotos**

**Oke, mari bersikap serius. Saya bikin pairing Rivetra atas permintaan Zefanya Elric dan Everly de Mavis. Makasih requestnya yaaaaak :D **

**Yah, saya tau pairing Rivetra atau Rivaille/Petra jarang ada yang buat di FFn. Tapi emang, sih, pairing ini baru cuma ada di manga. Tapi entar yang di anime semuanya pada tau, kok ^_^ **

**Tapi sumpah, itu pairing nyesek. Jadi, di sini mungkin ada dua Rivetra, yang satu nyesek yang satu happy ending :D *ketawaalasetan *ditebaslevi**

**Dan saya sarankan untuk para Readers di sini agar men-donlot lebih dahulu lagu 'Mienai Tsuki' karya Fujita Maiko. Lagu itu yang jadi inspirasi saya ^_^**

**Okeh deh, daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong, mendingan langsung CEKIDOT aja :D**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime yang bikin Snk, bukan saya! *pundung**

**.**

**.**

**Day after day**

**. **

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Rivaille (and Petra Rall)**

**.**

**.**

**-It's Always You**

Rivaille termenung sendirian.

Lelaki berumur sekitar tiga-puluhan itu duduk diam di ranjang apartemennya. Dia tak merasa mengantuk walaupun sudah larut malam. Ditengoknya jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.13 AM.

Berkali-kali dicobanya memejamkan mata, tetapi percuma.

Dicobanya membaca buku. Sengaja diambilnya novel yang tebal layaknya bantal, agar dia cepat tertidur.

"_Kau susah tidur?"_ tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara manis bak bidadari. Rivaille berbalik. Entah nyata atau tidak, di sana, di atas kasurnya, duduklah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan _hazel_.

Petra Rall.

Rivaille tersentak. Novel yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang cukup keras untuk membangunkannya. Petra berdenyar, dan hilang.

Demi Kolosal Titan.

Rivaille menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Rencananya untuk kembali tidur lenyap sudah.

"_Kau memikirkan aku?"_ suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini Rivaille meilhatnya duduk di atas bagian berlengan sofa, lalu menghilang kembali.

"Siapa kau?" Pria yang akrab disebut Levi itu memasang kuda-kuda.

"_Bukan siapa-siapa, kok," _jawab Petra yang mewujud tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Rivaille. Rivaille mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Bercanda," _kata Petra. _"Aku ini siapa-siapa, terutama bagimu. Masa kau tidak ingat, Heichou?"_ lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Semanis rasa kopi yang dia selalu buatkan untuk Rivaille dulu.

"_He_-_Heichou_?" ucap Rivaille heran sejenak. Hanya sejenak, dan setelah itu semuanya berubah. Matanya melebar, tangannya tergenggam kuat, sementara otaknya mulai membuka kembali loker-loker berisi kenangan yang sebenarnya manis.

"_Iya, masa kau lupa? Aku selalu memanggilmu begitu saat kita sedang bersama orang banyak. Tapi panggilan itu tidak digunakan saat kita sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua," _jelas Petra, yang sekarang malah keheranan atas sikap _Heichou_-nya itu.

"Memangnya kapan kita pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua? Aku lupa," tanya Rivaille dingin, berbohong. Iya, dia berbohong kalau dia lupa pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang mengaku _siapa-siapa_ nya itu.

"_Ayolah, Heichou~ masa umurmu belum 40 tahun, kau sudah menjadi pelupa seperti ini?" _nada riang yang keluar dari mulut Petra itu terdengar setengah mengejek, walaupun sebenarnya hanya bercanda.

"Huh, memangnya kau siapa berani menyebut diriku pelupa?" geram Rivaille, mulai marah.

"_Heichou, bahkan kau lupa aku ini siapa?" _Petra memasang wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat, yang justru membuatnya tampak imut. Rivaille harus mengakui ini._"Baiklah, kalau Heichou benar-benar lupa akan kuberitahu aku siapa." _

Nah. Sesuatu yang paling tidak diinginkan pria tersebut. "Tidak," lagi-lagi Rivaille membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan,"

"_Aku ini, seorang perempuan bernama Petra. Aku ini bawahanmu, walau kadang-kadang lebih mirip pesuruh, tapi aku juga temanmu," _kata Petra, tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Rivaille. Dan lagi-lagi Petra tersenyum manis._ "Dan juga..." _kali ini kata-katanya terputus.

"Aku bilang jangan! Hentikan!" teriak Rivaille, tangannya bersiap mengepalkan sebuah tinju ke depan.

"_Aku ini tunanganmu," _ucap Petra melanjutkan kata-katanya,kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Rambut _hazel-_nya terjatuh ke bahunya.

Tidak tahan lagi, maka Rivaille kehilangan kendali. Ia mengayunkan kepalan tinjunya, yang pada akhirnya hanya mengenai udara tersebut.

Tapi...

_Praang._

Ternyata kepalan tinjunya itu mengenai sesuatu tanpa disangka-sangka. Dan benda tersebut muncul dalam bentuk cermin yang sudah pecah berantakan di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille tidak mengerti. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia berada di depan cermin.

Dipandangnya kepalan tangan kanannya yang berdarah. Juga cermin ruang tamu apartemennya yang pecah. Sial. Dia harus mengganti cermin itu nanti. Yah, setidaknya 'Petra' tidak muncul kembali.

Rivaille berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, berniat mencuci lukanya itu. Dibiarkannya darah dan rasa sakitnya. Semua tak sebanding dengan kehilangan Petra.

Dicucinya lukanya itu di bak. Lukanya itu ternyata parah juga. Banyak serpihan cermin yang terlihat terselip di antara luka gores. Namun Rivaille hanya menghadap ke arah luka itu dengan wajah datar, seolah luka itu sudah beregenerasi dengan sendirinya seperti Titan.

Diambilnya perban di kotak P3K. Diambilnya satu-persatu pecahan cermin dalam lukanya, lalu dibungkusnya semua dengan perban panjang. Dia sudah terlatih mengatasi luka macam ini. Pengalamannya sebagai tentara bersama Petra sudah memberinya banyak latihan.

Sial.

Lagi-lagi Petra.

Rivaille menggebrak bak cuci, semua kesal dan kemarahannya ditumpahkan pada besi dingin yang tak berdosa itu. Akibatnya, bak cuci penyok akibat kekuatan amarah yang luar biasa milik seorang Rivaille. Namun, tanpa sadar darah mulai menembus perbannya. Darah itu dibiarkannya. Masa bodoh dengan darah.

Setelah menggebrak bak, wajahnya kembali datar dan dingin. Dia kembali berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Tetesan darah miliknya terbentuk berjejer, mengikuti langkahnya bagai rintik hujan.

Alih-alih menuju tempat tidur, Rivaille malah menuju meja kerjanya. Akan dialihkannya pikirannya dengan mengerjakan proposal perusahaannya.

Namun, baru dia selesai menyalakan laptop, di _desktop_-nya muncul kembali mimpi buruk itu. Sebuah senyum yang seharusnya terlihat bahagia, tetapi malah lebih terlihat seperti mimpi buruk yang pahit.

**.**

Rivaille hening sesaat. Dipandangnya layar _laptop_-nya itu. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian dibantingnya layar laptop malang itu hingga tertutup. Mesin mahal itu langsung _off_ seketika.

Dia terengah-engah, lelah menghadapi semua bayangan Petra.

Dia sekarang bingung.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Semua selalu saja berhubungan dengan Petra. Hanya Petra.

Rivaille bangkit, dan tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua, di kencan pertama. Diambilnya foto tersebut dengan kasar. Dipandanginya terus, sampai akhirnya diambilnya korek api dan dibakarnya.

Dipandanginya saat api membakar Petra, dan kemudian semuanya. Semua sudah menjadi abu. Tak berbentuk, dan hanya meninggalkan bekas hitam yang pahit.

Tak peduli berapa kali dia berusaha menyatukannya, kenangan itu tetaplah hitam. Tetap menjadi pahit. Dan pada akhirnya akan menjadi semakin remuk dimakan waktu.

**-Chapter 3 END-**

**Selamat datang di akhir chapter tiga! *tebarconfetti**

**Gimana ceritanya? Sudah cukup nyesek belum? *dibejek2**

**Kalo belom nyesek, nanti saya bikin lagi, deh, yang lebih lagi *disiksasampematiberdarahdarah**

**Udah ah, saya malah makin ngawur. Ngomong2, gomen ya, kalo pendek T_T  
**

**All Cast SnK : mulai ngawur... mulai ngawur... *joget2 sambil puter tangan kayak iklan Snickers**

**Diem lu! *nendang seluruh cast**

**All Cast SnK : *mental**

**Fyuh. Sori atas gangguan tadi saudara-saudara! Yak, saya mau memberitakan di sini, bahwa rikues masih diterima. Tapi kayaknya semua pairing udah disebutin deh, sama semua reveiwers huehehe...**

**Akhir kata, makasih ya, untuk semua yang udah baca fanfik ini. Terutama buat Fujisaki Fuun, Zefanya Elric, dan Miura Akane yang sudah membantu saya :D It means a lot**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Tetaplah JEGER, Saudara-saudara!**

**Tatakae!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jean and Armin Kirschtein 1

**Tatakae! Met Dateng semuanya, di chapter keempat Day after Day saya yang lelet ini :D *digebukin**

**Sori banget ya kalo telat. Ide saya bener-bener ngilang semua. **

**Langsung ke cerita aja, yuk, daripada saya ngoceh terus di sini. Kali ini saya mempersembahkan cerita dari sepasang suami-suami(?) Kirschtein, atas permintaan Roya Chan, yang dari foto profilnya aja dah ketauan kalo JeanArmin shippers.**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime owns Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Day after day**

**. **

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**Chapter 4 PART 1 : Jean and Armin Kirschtein.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Terselubung**

"AAAAAHH!"

Jean Kirschtein terbangun dari ranjang empuknya, dikarenakan sebuah jeritan yang tak aneh.

"Armin?! Ada apa?!" teriaknya yang langsung berlari menerjang dapur. Tampaknya dia tak sadar dia hanya memakai celana pendek bertuliskan 'Free!' dengan gambar Haruka Nanase.

Pemandangan selanjutnya agak mengkhawatirkan. Jean melihat Armin terkapar di lantai, sedang di depannya terdapat oven yang terbuka dan berasap tebal.

Wajah Armin terciprat sup panas, yang segera diseka oleh Jean. Di sampingnya pun terdapat kaleng yang isinya berceceran. Tak asing lagi bahwa Armin tengah berusaha menghangatkan sup kalengan dengan _microwave_, namun sepertinya dia memasang suhunya terlalu tinggi, sehingga menyebabkan kaleng hijau berlabel itu meledak, dan tak sengaja mengenai wajahnya.

Segera saja dia memeriksa jantung Armin, kalau-kalau pasangan _shota_-nya itu mati. Agak lebay memang. Namun, untung saja ternyata Armin masih hidup. Sebab, kalau Armin dibikin mati, nanti Katzius dikeroyok para _shota-con_ dan _fangirls_.

Oke, mari kita kembali pada Armin yang semaput.

Tapi, walaupun Armin masih hidup, napasnya lemah. Jadi, Jean memutuskan akan melakukan CPR, yang bahkan artinya si Katzius aja nggak tahu itu apaan, tapi yang jelas berupa... PERNAPASAN BUATAN.

Nah, sudah kebayang?

Jadi, dengan segenap tenaga, Jean menjepit Armin dengan kedua belah tangannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat sepuluh senti, tapi mundur tiba-tiba. Yaaaah... dan _fangirls_ pun mendesah kecewa.

Jean menarik napas ala emak-emak mau melahirkan. Bernapas, kentutkan... bernapas, kentutkan...

Oke, jadi mari kita mulai dari nol, eh, sepuluh senti.

Kita hitung mundur.

Sembilan...

Delapan...

Tujuh...

Enam...

Lima..

Empat..

Tiga..

Dua...

Satu..

Satu setengah...

No–

Sayang sekali, pada saat sudah hampir mencapai batas, pintu dapur terbuka paksa.

BRAAAKK!

Dan kemudian berdirilah anak kandung, eh salah, anak angkat dari pasangan suami-suami Kirschtein.

"Papa!" panggil si anak yang bernama Zia Kirschtein yang telah menjadi gadis umur tiga belas tahun bulan lalu. Tangannya terlipat. "Papa modusin Ayah lagi, ya?!"

NJRENG. ASTAGAY.

Maka mendadak, Jean merasa seperti di tengah syuting film _'Masih Dunia Lain'_. Dingin. Merasa terpojok. Sekarang Jean mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika Jerry si tikus tertangkap Tom si Kucing. Dan sialnya lagi, Armin malah bangun.

"Eh?!" Armin langsung terkaget melihat Jean ada di atasnya. "J-Jean, apa yang kau..."

"Armin?!" Jean langsung melompat menyingkir. "Syukurlah! Kau sudah bangun!"

"PAPA!" bentak Zia. "TOLONG. JELASKAN." katanya dalam nada yang mengancam. Jean yakin, bahkan kalau anak ini diserang perampok atau pemerkosa sekali pun, mereka akan tunduk padanya cuma gara-gara melihat ujung mata Zia. Selain itu, Zia adalah bintang klub karate nasional dan terkenal karena gelar sabuk hitamnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jean tidak takut?

Gawat. Sepertinya dia salah memilih anak untuk diangkat dahulu. Serius, Jean merasa anak ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada guru matematikanya yang dulu, Keith Shardis. Kalau Keith Shardis dulu hanya mengancam menggunakan tongkat rotan, Zia sekarang mengancam dengan terpental sejauh sepuluh meter ke udara.

"Ehm!" Jean berdeham dramatis agar bisa konsentrasi. "Jadi, tadi aku dengar Armin berteriak, lalu aku ke sini, dan malah menemukannya pingsan. Menurutku, itu dikarenakan Armin yang akan menghangatkan sup untuk kita, tetapi kalengnya meledak dan... begitulah," jelas Jean yang dia harap sangat meyakinkan. Sekarang Jean malah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Gayus Tambunan jika disidang KPK.

"Er... Jean... sebenarnya itu gara-gara aku yang agak lebay saja mungkin. Aku tadi sedang mencicipi sup dari kaleng, dan karena kepanasan..." Armin tak sanggup melanjutkan, wajahnya merah karena malu.

Namun Zia cuma melipat tangan.

"Oke, mari kita sudahi ini dan.." Jean melirik jam dapur. Jam berbentuk Miki Mos itu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam.

"ASTAGA ZIA KITA HAMPIR TELAT!" teriaknya.

Untunglah Zia merespon cepat. Dia langsung berlari kembali ke dalam kamar, dengan Jean menyusulnya. Sementara, Armin di dapur hanya bisa melongo, mengingat kejadian ajaib yang barusan terjadi. Jean dan Zia berbelok ke kamar masing-masing dan membanting pintu.

Namun, tanpa diketahui kedua ayahnya, ternyata Zia diam-diam tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam kamarnya, dan berlanjut dengan kikikan mirip kuntilanak, dan berlanjut lagi dengan membanting-banting boneka Mini Mos kepunyaannya. Siklus tak normal ini bisa kita sebut _fangirlingan_. Sori kalo bahasanya aneh. Tapi memang begitu disebutnya.

Ternyata oh ternyata, dunia ini memang kejam bak serigala mabok minum sirop. Ternyata Zia-lah yang memang mengatur suhu microwave menjadi naik saat Armin lengah, dan dia sudah memperkirakan bakal terjadi yang seperti ini, jadi dia menyimpan handy camera di sudut lantai tersembunyi untuk merekam adegan Jean-Armin yang nggak banget itu. Dia berencana mengambilnya nanti.

Entah apa kata Jean dan Armin, ketika mengetahui 'anak' mereka ternyata _fujoshi shipper _hubungan mereka sendiri.

Entah.

**-To Be Continue to PART 2-**

* * *

**Okeh! Kita berjumpa kembali.**

**Gomen kalo pendek, tapi saya rencananya mau bikin ini ber-part, soalnya ide saya lagi dibawa kabur entah sama siapa, seperti yang udah saya bilang di atas.**

**Jadi, mohon ditunggu PART berikutnya! :D**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jean and Armin Kirschtein 2

**Halo, Minna! Katzius kembali nih, setelah sekian lama menghilang. Gomen beud, abisnya entah kenapa saya dapet virus. Jadinya komputer saya mesti diformat deh. Untung gak begitu lama selesainya.**

**Oke, sesuai janji saya, ini dia PART 2 dari pasangan suami-suami Kirschtein. Mungkin saya mau bikin PART 3, mungkin juga enggak. Gak tahu deh, saya pertimbangkan dulu.**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime owns Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Day after day**

**. **

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Jean and Armin Kirschtein PART 2.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Nilaimu dan Pangkatku**

Sorenya, Jean pulang ke rumah dengan lelah dan lesu. Jas kerjanya dilepas dan dibawa begitu saja dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tas penuh berkas-berkas dijinjing dengan tangan kanan. Dia berharap kalau saja ada mesin penjual minuman kaleng di jalan.

Jean masih berjalan beberapa puluh langkah lagi saat melewati minimarket. Dibukanya pintu minimarket dan dirasakannya hawa sejuk AC. Segera ditujunya rak minuman. Namun, saat melihat keadaan dompetnya, Jean hanya bisa lemas.

Dalam dompetnya yang sudah kurus karena tanggal tua bulan ini, hanya tersisa uang untuk makan malam dia, Armin, dan Zia. Sisanya untuk naik bus menuju jalan pulang. Gajian baru besok lusa, itupun... yah, lebih baik kita tak membicarakannya, karena Armin pasti kecewa mendengar itu. Jadi... kita kembali pada seme muka kuda ini, Jean. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan lunglai ke halte bus, otaknya dipenuhi pikiran makanan untuk besok.

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah, Jean masih membuka pintu dengan lesu.

"Aku pu–" Jean belum sempat merampungkan kalimatnya, dan dia sudah disambut dengan tendangan.

BUAK!

Kepala Jean dengan cepat mencium lantai dengan kecepatan motor Valentino Rossi. Di hadapannya, terdapat anaknya, Zia, yang tadi barusan melayangkan tendangan cangkul.

"Papa telat!" seru anak perempuan itu. "Seharusnya Papa tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu!"

"Astaga, Zia..." Jean, yang hidungnya nyaris serata Voldemort akibat mencium tanah, hanya mengusap darah dari hidungnya itu. "Memang harus setepat itu, ya?! Dan kau tak perlu menghajar Papa-mu ini dengan tendangan cangkul hanya gara-gara sepuluh menit, kan?!"

Oke, Jean sudah naik pitam sekarang. Sebaliknya, Zia justru memperlihatkan wajah bersalah dan segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Suasana pun berubah tegang. Sepertinya, Zia juga mengalami hal yang tak menyenangkan di sekolahnya.

Jean segera meletakkan tas kerjanya sembarang saja dan melempar jas dan dasinya ke kereanjang pakaian kotor, lalu segera menuju meja makan, karena jam ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dan ini waktu makan malam.

Armin dan Zia duduk di ruang makan, dengan suasana yang tegang pula. Bahkan Armin, yang biasanya selalu memasang tampang _kiyut_ ala _uke shota_ langganan para _fujoshi_, sekarang malah memasang wajah serius. Mereka berdua duduk di depan meja makan yanga anehnya kosong. Armin sepertinya belum menyiapkan makan malam.

"Oke, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?" tanya Armin tegas.

Jean dan Zia sepertinya terlalu takut untuk menjawab, namun kemudian Jean buka mulut. "A-aku baru saja sampai di pintu depan, dan dia ini sudah menendangku! Apa itu sikap yang baik kepada seorang yang mencarikan nafkah untukmu, ha?!" Jean, yang jelas-jelas kesal akibat insiden tendangan di depan pintu tadi, sekarang memarahi Zia yang menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf, Pa.."

"Baik, kumaafkan," kata Jean. "Tapi kau dihukum, Nona Muda! Kau tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan laptopku untuk seminggu... tidak, sebulan!"

"Ya," kata Zia lirih.

"Oke, Jean," kata Armin. "Kau sepertinya juga sedang stres. Apa masalahmu? Zia menendangmu kan sudah biasa,"

Baru saja Jean akan membuka mulut untuk berkilah, tapi dia mendapat kesan dingin dari mata Armin. Cowok _trap_ ini ternyata bisa mengerikan juga.

"Yah..." Jean memalingkan muka. "Pangkatku baru saja diturunkan, menjadi pegawai biasa. Kurasa... ini karena aku sering sekali telat dan sebagainya... jadi..."

Armin hanya menghela napas, dan kemudian berpaling kepada Zia. "Oke, Zia, Papamu sudah mengaku. Giliranmu sekarang,"

"A-ano... aku barusan dipanggil Kepala Sekolah... karena tak segaja membuat murid kelas bawah pingsan akibat pukulanku, padahal aku hanya main-main... sungguh!" kata Zia. "Akibatnya, aku diskors selama tiga hari, termasuk besok,"

Armin menghela napas sekali lagi menghadapi kedua anggota keluarganya yang ajaib ini. Sama-sama temperamental, sembarangan, dan senang sekali dengan yang namanya kekerasan. Bahkan Jean biasanya menonton acara gulat dan tinju hingga larut malam. Sementara Zia, yang menggemari kekerasan juga, memilih berlatih karate hingga meraih sabuk hitam.

"Kalian ini..." katanya kemudian. "Untuk hal seperti saja tak usah sampai begitu, kan? Lagipula, sampaikan saja padaku, aku pasti akan mengerti,"

"Baik," kata Jean dan Zia bersamaan, keduanya menunduk.

"Yah, kalau begitu, kumaafkan," kata Armin, wajah _shota_-nya kembali normal.

TING!

Sebuah suara mirip elevator berbunyi tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh!" Armin segera bangkit dan pergi ke meja di belakang.

"Ayah, apa itu–" kalimat Zia terputus, dan jawabannya pun dikeluarkan oleh Armin; sebuah ayam panggang besar. Jean dan Zia menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Ta-tapi dari mana?" Jean masih ternganga.

"Dari ini!" Armin menunjukkan sebuah amplop tebal. "Kedua sahabatku, Mikasa dan Eren, memenangkan lotre sebesar empat setengah juta, dan mereka memutuskan menyisihkan satu juta milik mereka untuk kita,"

Jean hanya melongo. Eren, yang dulu merupakan musuh bebuyutannya semasa SMA, sekarang justru malah jadi malaikat penolong. Jean sekarang malah jadi dilema, antara akan berterima kasih padanya atau tidak.

Sementara Zia, wajahnya berubah dari sesuram ketiak Titan hingga secerah bunga tropis. "Waah! Nanti aku harus mengirim surat terima kasih pada Tante Mikasa!"

"Ya, kirimkanlah," kata Armin sambil meletakkan ayam di meja. "Nah, ayo makan!"

Jean tersenyum. Yah, pangkat diturunkan dan diskors bukanlah akhir dunia, sebab di balik itu, pasti selalu ada kegembiraan yang tak terduga. Itulah cara kerja hidup.

**-Chapter 5 PART 2 END-**

* * *

**Akhirnya...**

**Setelah melalui perjuangan yang nggak kalah seru dengan suami-suami Kirschtein(?) ini, saya akhirnya berhasil meloloskan penpiksien ini ke internet. Mau nangis rasanya saking terharu.**

**Anyway, saya gomen bet ya, kalo ada typo, dan sekali lagi, saya minta maap kalo bener2 teladd. Gomeeeen!**

**Jadi, sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya, ya! Jaaa!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
